


The Lights in the Garden

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: One winter evening, Rinku and Muni go to the gardens to look at the Christmas lights.
Relationships: Aimoto Rinku/Oonaruto Muni
Kudos: 18





	The Lights in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> We're at ten D4DJ anime fics, folks, and I am still the only one who has written Rinku/Muni. We gotta pick up the pace, y'all.

Having Rinku back meant more time spent doing nothing in particular. It was something that Muni wasn't used to. She had been so lonely for so many years, focusing on drawing and pretending that the critiques of others didn't affect her. Now she was spending so much time with a girl who exuded positivity without fronting or needing anything in return. Rinku was confusing and amazing, and there was no one Muni would rather spend time with. Maho and Rei were nice, but they didn't make butterflies awaken in her stomach. Actually, she was usually jealous of the attention Rinku gave Maho, but that was neither here nor there.

It was going to be the first Christmas she would spend with Rinku in nearly a decade, and she wasn't sure what to ask to do with her. The holidays weren't a major event for her, outside of the winter break she got off of school. She didn't have any friends to celebrate with, and her parents were usually too busy to spend much time with outside of Christmas morning. It was actually Rinku who ended up calling her first, the ringing of her phone breaking through the sound of electro-remixed Christmas songs coming from her computer.

"Rinku? What's up?" She had her phone pinned to her ear by her shoulder, trying to sound casual. She was presently on a step-ladder, trying to reach the top of the Christmas tree she had put up to place a star there. Her parents liked the holidays, but they didn't have a lot of time to put up any decorations. To help them out, she would put them up herself in between school and bedtime. Sometimes she needed a cherry Christmas sight to take her mind off of her crippling, stubborn loneliness.

"Muni-chan! I wanna go look at the lights tonight!" Rinku excitedly shouted and nearly blew Muni's eardrums out. She accidentally knocked the star right off the tree, cringing as it hit multiple branches before reaching the ground. Letting out a semi-annoyed breath, she got off of the step-stool to grab the star again.

"The Christmas lights?" Those were the only lights she could imagine Rinku wanting to look at at this time of the year, unless she was secretly a moth."Uh, sure. When do you want to go?" Inside, she could feel her stomach doing flips. Rinku wanted to check out the lights with her! She didn't even have to ask first. It excited her, but she had to remain calm. She didn't want Rinku to think she was desperate to hang out or anything.

"I'm coming over right now! Dress warm, okay? It's chilly outside!" With that, she hung up, leaving Muni no time to respond. Shaking her head, she put her phone away and got down on her belly to grab the fallen star. So she only had an hour to get ready. She hurried to get the star back on the tree, then put the step-stool up and went to put on something warm. Though she had an hour, she wanted to make sure she looked cute. Not that it likely mattered to Rinku, but it mattered to her to think that it mattered to her.

By the time Rinku knocked on her door, she had chosen her prettiest pink coat and a pair of leggings to wear beneath her skirt. Quickly lacing up her shoes, she greeted Rinku at the door, smiling at how excited she seemed. She was such a puppy dog, but it was cute, and Muni liked that about her. The two of them headed out after their simple greetings, Muni locking the door before they walked side by side down the street. Immediately they were met with a big gust of wind, which made Muni squeal as her twintails flapped around. She put her hands over her ears, pouting as she attempted to get a quick burst of heat back to them.

"Did you forget a hat?" Rinku asked, stating the obvious. Embarrassed, Muni didn't answer, dropping her hands and shoving them in her jacket pockets as if her ears were suddenly fully protected from the cold. Rinku just smiled, pulling her orange beanie off her head and affixing it on top of Muni's. "There you go, Muni-chan! Now you look nice and toasty!" She stepped back to look at Muni in her beanie, beaming. "And you look super cute! You should get one too! Like a pink or black one."

"I..." She was having trouble stringing words together. Rinku calling her 'super cute' was making her super flustered. Feeling heat pooling in her cheeks, she wanted to hide her face in the beanie to cover her blush. They were still walking, though, so she might've ended up tripping over the curb or running into a tree. "I'm sure I look great in it. Any outfit is only enhanced by being on me!" She dropped the facade for a moment, tugging down a bit on the beanie and blushing up a storm. "Thanks, Rinku. My ears were cold..."

"I could tell. The tips of your ears were all red." Rinku smiled, then immediately shivered as another gust of wind blew through her hair. "C'mon, we gotta go see the lights! It's already dark!" She started off again at a brisker pace, making Muni double time it to keep up with her. She saw that shiver, and wanted to pull the beanie off and shove it right back on Rinku's head, but they didn't stay still long enough for her to feel confident doing so. Maybe she just needed to appreciate the warmth, and getting to temporarily wear something of Rinku's.

"There they are!" Rinku cheered as the lights in question came into view. She grabbed Muni's hand and pulled her forward, with Muni pretending to be upset so as to not reveal that she was secretly happy to be holding her hand. There were reputations to uphold and all. "Wow..." Rinku whistled loudly, and Muni looked to find herself in awe as well. They had stepped into a garden, with a handful of people milling around with the same idea in mind. All the trees were strung up with lights, each one with a different color. They were surrounded by whites, greens, reds, blues, and even purples. It was a veritable rainbow of Christmas lights.

"It's beautiful," Muni whispered, a faint blush on her cheeks upon realizing that the two of them were still holding hands. Rather than letting go, she gave Rinku's hand a gentle squeeze, gently smiling at the contact. Rinku's skin was bathed in the lights, dimmed yet glowing beneath the starry sky. She was beautiful... Muni blushed at that thought, but there was no better word to describe her. She was beautiful. Did she even know just how beautiful she was? Muni blew warm air onto her free hand, her breath shaky. 

"There's so many colors! Ooh, I'd bet you'd look good under the purple lights! Can I get a picture?!" She pulled her hand out of Muni's grasp, making her feel a sudden sense of loss. It wasn't something she could dwell on, as Rinku had already pulled out her phone with a big smile on her face. She went over to the tree in question, standing in front of it and wearing her biggest performer smile. Rinku took several pictures, and Muni went over to look at them. She was surprised at how legitimately happy she looked. "Ooh, they're all so good! I'm gonna keep 'em all!"

"Rinku, they're all the same picture." She rolled her eyes, but Rinku's enthusiasm was contagious. Smiling, she didn't bring it up anymore, letting Rinku gush over the pictures before insisting that the two of them take a picture together. So they went under the green lights, which Rinku said were the best. Having the longer arms, Rinku extended her phone out and took several more pictures, this time of the two of them. They both were smiling, and it felt so peaceful and genuine. These were the activities Muni never got to do. Now she was, and it almost made her cry from happiness.

Eventually the two of them found a bench to sit on, getting a chance to rest and see the lights at their own leisure. It was cold, and Muni was feeling bold, so she slowly scooted closer to Rinku. Then she pressed herself against her body, which got Rinku's attention. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Muni and pulled her into a big hug. Rather than put up any token resistance, she leaned into the hug, taking in all the warmth and love she could feel radiating off of Rinku. It made her forget all the lights around them. The only light in her life was right next to her.

"Hey, Rinku?" Rinku turned to her, waiting patiently for whatever she had to say. She swallowed nervously, anxious about PDA. She wanted to do it, though, and Rinku deserved to know without a doubt how she felt about her. Working up her courage, she put her hands on Rinku's shoulders and kissed her gently. Now _there_ was some warmth. She felt the butterflies in her stomach multiplying and having a crazed party down there. Slowly she pulled away, wondering how Rinku felt about that. It didn't take long to figure that out, as Rinku suddenly grabbed her cheeks and pulled her back in for a longer, deeper kiss.

"You're a great kisser!" Rinku remarked, looking all over Muni's face. "Ooh, you're red all over. Is it really that cold? You can put my jacket over your face!" Muni shook her head and covered her face with her hands. Rinku could be the most oblivious, amazing girl ever. "Well then, what about my face on your face?" Muni could feel her presence right in front of her. She slowly dropped her hands to find Rinku's face a mere inch from her own. Then their foreheads were pressed together, and she could instantly feel that warmth. "How's that?"

"Better," she mumbled truthfully, letting her eyes flutter shut. Things _were_ always better when Rinku was around. It was one of those things that she took for granted without fully thinking about it. Smiling, she snuggled up closer to Rinku, taking in her warmth. She forgot about the lights or even that they were in public. The fact that she got to spend time with Rinku was the best present she could receive, as cheesy as that was. "I love you, Rinku," she whispered, feeling her body swaying a little as she felt herself being tugged down into sleep.

"I love you too, Muni-chan!" Rinku responded cheerfully, which was the last thing Muni heard before she fell asleep. She must've not fallen asleep for long, because she woke up in the same spot on the bench: on Rinku's lap, with the sky still dark. She looked up at Rinku, shaking her head and trying to make sense of what was happening. Was she awake? Where was she?

"Where am I?" she murmured, sitting up and finding it much more difficult to keep her eyes open than before.

"We're still at the park. You were only asleep for twenty minutes." Huh, so she really _wasn't_ asleep that long. She stretched out her arms and yawned, acting as if she had slept the entire night. "Do you want to go home and sleep?" She looked over at Rinku, who really did care about her wellbeing. However, she didn't want to go back home. That would mean separating from Rinku, and she needed more time together.

"Not yet. It's not _that_ late," she argued, returning to snuggle Rinku. "I want to stay here longer and... and look at the lights some more." It was a white lie, but the occasional white lie wasn't _so_ bad, right?

"Yeah, I'd like that too." For once, Rinku wasn't overflowing with energy. She was smiling softly at Muni, wrapping an arm around her and cuddling close. Smiling back, Muni let her eyes close again, letting sleep threaten her if it meant being as comfortable as possible. Neither of them cared much for the lights anymore, but they couldn't beat the company.


End file.
